Sweet Little Sixteen
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Ringo gets sick two days before a gig and the rest of the Beatles have to find a replacement and teach him/her the song before the gig. When Ringo gets better, he meets the replacement he finds himself falling for her. That's right, it's a girl! What will Ringo do to try and woo this pretty drummer when George starts to show an interest in her too? Written for ECC309! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sweet Little Sixteen**-  
__By: Me!(NatashaPavlova)  
__For: ECC309, because I promised she could have Ringo on the next story I wrote.**  
****PLOT: **  
Ringo gets sick two days before a gig and the rest of the Beatles have to find a replacement and teach him/her the song before the gig. When Ringo gets better, he meets the replacement he finds himself falling for her. That's right, it's a girl! What will Ringo do to try and woo this pretty drummer when George starts to show an interest in her too?_

* * *

_John tuned his guitar while he waited for the rest of his band. They were all meeting at his Aunt Mimi's house to practice for their next gig at the Cavern Club. He was becoming rather impatient and he was in a foul mood when he was impatient. _

_ When Paul and George got there finally, John felt a bit better. Now all that had to wait for was Ringo. After a few minutes of listening to George tune his guitar and Paul trying to replace a sting on his bass that he'd broken the last time he'd played, John groaned._

_ "What's taking Ringo so long?" He asked looking out the window, like Ringo might be standing outside the door to get on John's nerves. George and Paul both looked at John blankly, like was already supposed to know something. _

_ "Uh, John," Paul said rubbing the back of his neck, "Ringo's sick." John didn't think he heard correctly. He took a step toward Paul and cocked his head to the side._

_ "He's what?" he asked gently. Paul took a deep breath._

_ "You didn't call him George?" Paul scolded the younger guitarist, who made a face at him._

_ "You said you'd tell John!" George exclaimed, "So no I didn't call him!" Paul made a funny sounding noise and he looked back at John._

_ "Ringo's sick, John." Paul said, hoping John didn't explode._

_ John didn't explode really, but he did say a few nasty words, "How could he be sick now?" John asked, "We have a gig in two days!" _

_ Paul shrugged, "I can't do anything about it!" he said seriously. He was clearly as bummed about their newest drummer being sick as John was._

_ "I know," John sighed and clapped Paul on the shoulder. They were all quiet for a minute before George raised his hand to be recognized._

_ "Erm, What are we gonna do about a drummer?" he asked looking between Paul and John._

_ "We'll have to get a fill-in." Paul said shrugging, "But how are we gonna teach him all the songs in two days?"_

_ "Worse yet," John said sitting down on the couch, "How are we gonna find a drummer in two days?" _

_ "Well we could put an ad in the paper," George suggested. John shrugged, "And I could ask around to some of Peter and Harry's friends." John nodded._

_ "OK, George you ask around, I'll get the ad out, Paul you...Practice." John said waving for him to do something. Paul rolled his eyes and said he'd help George ask around. They all left in their own directions and did their assigned jobs._

_ The next day, John had people knocking on his door saying they wanted to be the drummer for the group. He decided to hold at audition at George's house. So at three in the afternoon there were four boys lined up on the couch in George's living room with his mother running around trying to give them tea._

_ By the time they got down to the last guy, John wasn't happy with any of them. He was getting desperate and thought about asking for Pete to come back and fill in just for one night, but he figured it would only make it harder for Ringo to get fans. Ringo had replaced Pete and the fans didn't like it too much as it was. _

_ George ran his fingers through his hair while Paul and John debated who was the better drummer between two of the lads who'd auditioned. Suddenly, George's mother poked her head in the room and cleared her throat._

_ "Yes, Mum?" George sighed. She pointed out of the room as she spoke._

_ "George, there's a girl here. She says she knows you." She said. John and Paul suddenly stopped talking and looked between George and his mother._

_ "George doesn't know any girls." John said making a face. George scowled at him and walked toward the door. He walked out to the living room and stopped dead when he saw a girl sitting on the couch. She had brown wavy hair, blue eyes, and drum sticks in her hand. She looked kind of young, but George still thought she was pretty cute._

_ "Whoa," Paul said as he stumbled behind George after he'd stopped so suddenly. The girl looked up and saw them looking at her. She got up and she stuck her drumsticks in her back pocket of her jeans before she stuck out her hand to George._

_ "Hi, I'm Kristy." She said smiling. George nodded and shook her hand._

_ "Hello," George said, his voice a bit higher pitched than normal. Paul shoved his shoulder and he cleared his throat, "I'm George." _

_ Kristy smiled and nodded before John shoved George and he stumbled into the room. Paul and John walked in the room and nodded to her._

_ "Uh, that's John and that's Paul." George said pointing to each of his band mates. Kristy shook hands with them and she said her name again._

_ "Um, if you don't mind me asking," Paul said scratching the back of her head, "George doesn't know any girls, so why're you here?" Kristy laughed as George glared at him._

_ "I'm here for the audition," she said biting her lip, "Or did you already have someone for the spot?" All three of the boys stared at her in a sort of shock before she waved her hand in front of John's face._

_ "You can play?" Paul asked cocking his head to the side, like it was unnatural for a girl to play any sort of instrument. Kristy nodded and frowned slightly._

_ "Yes, I can," she said nodding, "But if you've already got someone I can go..." She pointed to the front door and John followed her finger. He seemed to be thinking deeply on the matter. George watched John, wondering if he'd actually let a _girl_ take Ringo's spot temporarily. Kristy didn't know he was thinking however and she started to leave. John's eyes got wide as he watched her. George knew John wasn't gonna be the one to stop her from going, so he jumped forward and grabbed her wrist._

_ She looked back at him and cocked an eyebrow at him. He let go of her and he cleared his throat, "Uh, don't go yet. You can try out if you really want to." Kristy shrugged and the three boys led her back to George's brother's bedroom. He was the drummer in his own band. John had asked him to fill in, but his group had a gig that night too. He was letting them use his kit for the day. George gestured for her to take her place and she sat down behind the kit._

_ "You got anything you want to hear?" She asked twirling a drumstick in her hand expertly. _

_ "Uh, I dunno," John shrugged._

_ "Why don't you play one of the songs your gonna play for your gig and I'll play with you, see if we mix well?" Kristy suggested. George shrugged and strapped on his guitar. Paul and John did the same and John and Paul cleared their throats. _

_ "Do you know, Twist and Shout?" John asked. Kristy shrugged and Paul and George shrugged at John. Paul counted them off and John started to sing as George and Paul started to play. They all listened to Kristy's drumming and she was rather talented. She was nearly as good as Ringo. When the song was over, they were all surprised that she could play as well as she could. They all just looked at her for a few minutes while she looked back at them._

_ "So, um," John cleared his throat, "How's tomorrow night suit you?" _

_ Kristy stood up and she had a toothy grin on her face, "Sounds good, fellas." She said sticking her drumsticks back in her pocket. _

_ "Do you have your own kit?" John asked, suddenly realizing that was an important question. Kristy nodded and held out her hand to John._

_ "The Cavern Club right?" she asked as John shook her hand. He nodded and she shook George and Paul's hands before she left._

_ The three boys were silent until George grinned, "She was bloody brilliant!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**_YAY! Chapter two! So you guys, I'm likin' this so far! I know there wasn't a lot of Ringo in the last chapter, and I'm tellin' you now, there's not a lot of him in this one either. BUT! I swear he will be in soon! He's kind of the Main Beatle here! He has to be in it eventually. Anyway, Enjoy please! OH! And Review!_**

* * *

_The next evening John, Paul, and George made it to the Cavern Club and set up what they could before the show. Kristy got there a few minutes later and she set up her drum kit before she tapped out a few random beats. As people started to floor in to see them play, John and Paul went to get some drinks. George was going over a few of the songs he usually screwed up. Kristy wasn't sure what to do. She looked at George and decided not to bother him. John and Paul were both talking to some sleazy looking girls so Kristy decided to go outside and wait until the gig started. _

_ She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. It was a bit smokey out there from all the people standing in line to get in smoking. She didn't smoke very often, but she did sometimes when everyone around her was. It wasn't a habit or anything, but she didn't hate the smell or the smoke. She looked at her feet and wondered if she dressed funny to the three Beatles she'd met._

_ She was wearing a purple short sleeved flowered shirt that was a tad too short and a tiny bit too tight. It was a V neck and she wasn't really wearing anything under it. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were also a tad too tight on her legs with a pair of her older brother's old Chuck Taylors. She had her wavy hair up in a ponytail just to get it our of her face and she was wearing a minimal amount of make-up. She looked nothing like the girls that seemed to follow the group around did. She didn't mind it much, because it meant she didn't have to worry about unwanted attention, like from John. He seemed a bit sleazy to her. George seemed nice, but he seemed took shy and quiet for her. Paul was clearly a player and he didn't seem to show any interest in her when they met at George's house, so she wasn't worried about him messing with her. _

_ Suddenly, George walked outside and smiled at her, "We're about to start, Kristy." he said quickly. She nodded and followed his inside. It was easy for her to get to the bandstand, but not so much for George. He was being surrounded by hoards of girls. John and Paul laughed at him from backstage and Kristy looked out at George was struggling a little. She sighed and hopped down from the stage and she got to the middle of the crowd where George was. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the girls and up to the bandstand._

_ "Sorry, Kristy." George said straightening his clothes. She shrugged and took her place behind her drum kit as the other three boys followed her. They took their places and most of the crowd cheered loudly for them. The other part was wondering why there was girl behind the drums._

_ "Hello!" John said waving to the crowd, "First off we'd like to thank Kristy here, for filling in for poor Ringo. He's gone and got himself sick! But don't worry, he'll be better soon!" After that they jumped in to the first song. Kristy felt amazing as she hit out beat after beat. She'd never really performed like this before and the crowd really seemed to like the show._

_ When it was over the boys bowed and Kristy felt a bit dumb since she was the only one who didn't. They walked off stage and they wiped the sweat from their foreheads and John said he was buying everyone a drink. Kristy wasn't sure how she was gonna tell John she wasn't old enough to legally drink as they walked up to the bar. _

_ John handed her a beer, but she just set it down on the counter. John cocked an eyebrow at her and she raised her eyebrows._

_ "What?" she asked pulling her shirt down over her stomach, that in her opinion was a bit too flat, and bent down to re-tie her shoe._

_ "Nothin'," John mumbled, "You don't drink?" Kristy shrugged and stood back up._

_ "Not really," she said, "Why?" George made a face._

_ "How old are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Kristy sighed and rolled her eyes._

_ "Aren't these questions you're supposed to ask before you give me the job?" she asked smirking. George shrugged._

_ "We were just looking for a good drummer in a hurry," he said taking a long drink of his beer. _

_ "I'm sixteen if you must know," Kristy said biting her lip. George choked a little and set down his cup, "Does that surprise you?"_

_ "Yeah a little." George coughed. Kristy cocked an eyebrow at him and Paul laughed._

_ "You look a little young," Paul said, "But we thought 18 or 19 in the least." Kristy's shoulders slumped and she made a face at him._

_ "Why?" She asked._

_ "Well we tease Georgie about being younger and he's 19." John smirked as George shot him a glare. _

_ "So how old are you two?" Kristy asked making a face at them._

_ "I'm 22 and Paulie's 20." Kristy's eyebrows shot up and she took a deep breath._

_ "Well I didn't know you were that much older." she said, "You don't look it. Especially you Paul." Paul made a face and John and George laughed. _

_ "Well you look at least 18," George said waggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes._

_ "So do I get to meet your actual drummer sometime?" She asked leaning against the bar. John shrugged and Paul and George shared a funny look._

_ "Sure you could if you like." John said, "But like I said before, he's sick."_

_ "So? I'll make him soup or somethin'?" She said laughing at childish that sounded even to herself. John and Paul laughed at her and George tried hard not to, but he couldn't help it, "Oh well I couldn't just show up with nothing! I never met the guy!"_

_ John and Paul kept laughing and Kristy giggled and shook her head at them. George put his hand on her shoulder and he giggled._

_ "I don't think he'll care, Kristy." he said smirking._

_ "Well I'm still making him something," She mumbled. George laughed again and then the three boys were kind enough to give her a ride home. They said they be back tomorrow to take her to see Ringo._


	3. Chapter 3

_**YOU GUYS! I love you all! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! So here's the next chappie!**_

* * *

_The following morning, Kristy got out of bed and she put on her usual attire before she decided to make the Beatles' drummer some soup, even if they'll make fun of her. She also decided to make a card for him. While the soup was cooking she sat at the kitchen table and drew a drummer behind a kit and she wrote "Get Well Soon" I swirly letters. She signed her name at the bottom and put it in an envelope as the soup was about finished. She put the soup in a container as a honk from outside sounded. She grabbed her card and carried the soup carefully out to the car the boys were waiting for her in. _

_ "You really actually made him soup?" John asked rolling his eyes. He was in the front seat with George, who was driving. Paul was in the back with her._

_ "Yeah," Kristy said cocking an eyebrow, threatening him to tease her about it. The car ride was filled with talking and a bit of laughter. Kristy thought she was getting on quite well with these boys as they pulled up to a nice looking out._

_ "He we are!" George said turning off the car and getting out. They all followed him and George knocked on the door. A few minutes of waiting passed and a woman answered the door and smiled at George._

_ "George," She said patting the side of his face, "What brings you here?"_

_ "Hello Mrs. Starkey," George said, "We came over to see Richie." Mrs. Starkey smiled and nodded to the other boys. _

_ "Alright," She said, "He's up in his room. I apologize for the state of his room before you go in there." John snickered and George led the way to Ringo's room. He knocked on the door before John shoved him out of the way and barged into the room. Kristy giggled and Paul politely let her in next. _

_ "Wakey wakey, Richie." John said obnoxiously. Ringo moaned and pulled the blankets over his head._

_ "Aw, it's alright Ringo," George giggled, "We brought you somethin'!" Ringo's blue eyes peaked over the hem of his blankets._

_ "What?" He asked hoarsely. Paul cleared his throat and pushed Kristy ahead._

_ "We've brought you a girl!" he announced. Kristy blushed and looked at the container of soups she was holding in her hands._

_ "And who's she?" Ringo asked sitting up a bit and looking at her._

_ "She's your replacement while you're sick." George said sitting on the end of Ringo's bed. Ringo made a face at him and then at Kristy._

_ "Oh so you brought her here to rub it in?" He asked looking upset._

_ "No," Paul said while John leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "She wanted to come and meet ya!" Ringo looked at Paul and he sighed before he looked back at Kristy._

_ "I'm sorry, love." he said sitting up a bit more, "I would have toughed it out and played meself, but my mum wouldn't let me out of the house."_

_ "No it's OK," Kristy said gently, "I know what you mean. It was a brilliant show and I feel terrible you had to miss it." Ringo smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling her heart flutter a little._

_ "Well anyway, what's your name?" he asked gesturing for her to sit down in a chair near the bed. _

_She sat down and pushed her hair out of her face, "I'm Kristy." she said, "Uh, I brought you some soup and I made you a card." She awkwardly handed him the envelope with the card in it and he smiled goofily at her._

_ "Oh well thanks, Kristy." he said opening the card. He laughed at the drawing and he thanked her again before he put it back in the envelope. They all talked for awhile and then Mrs. Starkey came up and said they had to go now. Ringo said goodbye to them and Kristy waved at him before she followed the boys downstairs and out of the house._

_ The boys then took her back home and she moped about the house feeling lonely and wanting to go out and do something. She kept thinking about Ringo. He was kinda cute and really sweet to her. She wondered if she'd ever see him again. She wondered if she'd ever see any of the Beatles ever again. _

_ When the day ended Kristy changed into pajamas and got into bed. She was just about to let all her dreams and sleepiness over come her when there was a knocking on her door. _

_ She brightly sat up frowned. It was actually morning and she had gone to sleep and slept all night and it only felt like a minute. She moaned and put her pillow over her face. Her brother stuck his head in her room and cleared his throat. She picked up her pillow and looked at him. He had a surprised look on his face. _

_ "Uh, Kris, there's a boy at the door for you." He said. Kristy sat up and frowned at him._

_ "I don't know any boys." She said getting up. She didn't even bother to change out of her tank top and shorts before she opened the front door. The cold breeze rushed at her and she shivered as she looked at Ringo. He smiled at her and she flushed with embarrassment at what she was wearing. _

_ "Ringo," she said hiding a bit behind the door, "What brings you here?" He gave a goofy smile and she looked at his feet nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous. _

_ "I brought you back your soup container." he said holding out the plastic container she'd left for him. She took it from him and she scratched the side of her face._

_ "Uh, thanks," she said, "Do you want to come in? It's freezing out here." Ringo nodded and she let him in. She suddenly realized she'd let Ringo in her house and she was still in her pajamas. She told him to go and sit on the couch before she ran out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. She put on a pair of jeans, not really caring if they were clean or not before she put on a blue long sleeved shirt that happened to be a tad too short. All her shirts seemed to be too short. She pulled the sleeves down over her hands and she looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging on her wall. He wavy hair was nice looking when she went to bed, not it was sticking out at slightly awkward angles and poofed out. She couldn't believe Ringo saw her with her hair looking like that. She quickly brushed it out and when she was satisfied with the light shine that came off of it, she ran back downstairs. _

_ She walked toward the living room, but stopped when her brother called her. She slouched and gave an annoyed puff as she turned around and ran to his room._

_ "What?" She whispered loudly, knowing the walls were paper thin and even though they were upstairs, Ringo would still be able to hear them._

_ "Is that bloke still here?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Kristy rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt down as it shimmied up her stomach a bit._

_ "Yes, and I left him in the living room so I could change!" she whisper/yelled at him. Her brother rolled his eyes and shewed her away. She ran down stairs, taking them at an impressive two at a time before she walked into the living room. She bit her lip and Ringo handed her the tupperware container. She took it and sighed._

_ "I'll be right back," She said walking toward the kitchen, "I promise." she quickly tossed the container in the sink and slowly walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to him and took a deep breath._

_ "I like that shirt." Ringo said touching her sleeve. Kristy cleared her throat and smiled._

_ "Thanks." She said awkwardly pulling it down again, "It's my favorite because of the color." _

_ "It's a nice color." Ringo shrugged. He smiled at her and she loved how he could make a conversation out of anything, "Um, thanks for the soup. It was very good." Kristy giggled and looked at her lap for a second._

_ "I'm glad you liked it, Ringo." She said, "You seem to be feeling much better." Ringo nodded._

_ "Yeah, I seemed to be getting well after I ate your lovely soup." He said with a funny smile. Kristy laughed and got up from the couch._

_ "I doubt that," She said, "Are you hungry? You kind of came as I was waking up." Ringo laughed and got up too._

_ "Sure," he said, "And I noticed you looked a bit on the sleepy side."_

_ "Not to mention that my hair was in the biggest mess of the century." Kristy laughed and they talked in the kitchen while Kristy made toast and eggs for them to eat. They stood and leaned against the counter while they ate. Ringo told her of all his jobs as a drummer and ever before that when he was in the Merchant Navy for a while. She laughed at him when he told her about trying to get girls by bragging to them about how he'd just got home from the Merch when he'd only been gone since nine o'clock that morning. _

_ "So anyway, why don't you tell me about you?" He asked setting his empty plate on the counter. Kristy shrugged and picked it back up and set it in the sink with her own plate, "Like maybe if that lad who answered the door was your boyfriend?" Kristy laughed at the very idea._

_ "No, he's just my brother, Steve." She said giggling, "I don't have a boyfriend."_

_ "AW!" Ringo said, making a strange face at her, "You gotta have a lad chasin' ya! Pretty girl like you." Kristy laughed and fought back the blush she felt creeping up her neck._

_ "Well not a lot of boys are interested in a girl who wears blue jeans and shirts that are always too short." Kristy said as Steve hurried into the kitchen._

_ "I know I told you I'd be home all day, but Jace called and I have to meet him at Beck's." He said pecking Kristy's cheek before he hurried out of the house through the back door. Kristy frowned and Ringo laughed._

_ "OK, I guess I'll see you later then." Kristy said as if Steve was still standing in front of her. She giggled at herself and washed the dishes they'd used. Ringo said he'd help, but she refused. He ended up drying them off and putting them away for her anyway. It was mid morning when they'd finished and Kristy sighed._

_ "So anyway, how old are you, Ringo?" Kristy asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room. He sat next to her and she, without thinking, threw her legs over his knees._

_ "I'm 22, a couple of months older than John." he said putting his hands on her knees. She sighed and found that was a rather large gap between them, "What about you? How old are you, Kristy?" Kristy thought about lying and telling him she was 17 or 18, but the way he was looking at her she didn't have the heart to._

_ "I'm 16." she said shyly. Ringo nodded and sighed, "Does that bother you? Because George and Paul and John laughed." Ringo shook his head and seemed upset by that._

_ "That's dreadful!" He said, "Why'd they laugh?" Kristy shrugged and she held her feet up to look at them. She wiggled her toes and made a face. She needed to re-paint her toe-nails. They looked a bit sloppy. _

_ "They said I looked at least 18 and they thought I was older than that." She said, "But as long as someone doesn't mind that I'm so much younger." Ringo smiled._

_ "Course I don't mind." he said, "It doesn't change who you are as a person." Kristy smiled at that. He was so sweet. She was about to ask him if he wanted to do something when he looked at his watch._

_ "Oh, I should go." he said, "I told the lads I meet them at John's." Kristy moved her legs and let him up. She walked him to the door and he suddenly grabbed her hand.  
_

_ "Would you like to come along?" he asked suddenly, "The lads seemed to like you well enough and I'd feel dreadful leaving you here all alone while your brother's out." _

_ Kristy smiled, "Sure, just let me grab my shoes." she left him at the door and ran upstairs to her room. She grabbed her Chucks and ran back downstairs with them. She grabbed a new pair of socks before she met Ringo outside. _

_ "Don't you want to put them on?" he asked. Kristy shrugged and walked to the car in bare feet._

_ "Naw, I'll put them on in the car." she said giggling. Ringo opened the passenger door for her and she got in the car and started to put on her shoes. Ringo started the car and the heat kicked on and warmed them up a little as he started to drive._

_ It looked like Kristy was going to get to see the Beatles again after all._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiya! How have you all been? Good, good, now this is the 4th chapter! I'm glad you all like it enough to keep reading! Thanks for all the reviews and junk! Also, I'm realizing this isn't as historically correct as I'd like it to be. I got a little confused at what happened in the year 1961. Ringo also wasn't in the Beatles until 1962, which I happened to forget when I started this, so if you notice something's wrote, mention it to me and I might be able to fix it, but other if it has something to do with Pete Best and Stu, I might not be able to.**_

* * *

_Ringo and Kristy walked into John's house, Kristy was suddenly nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous. She didn't have any reason to be nervous. She took a deep breath and followed Ringo into the livingroom where John, Paul, and George were all sitting. Ringo sat down on the couch next to Paul and sighed._

_ "Alright, I'm here what do you want?" he asked. Kristy thought he had to come over for a band practice, but that was evidently incorrect. _

_ "You brought, Kristy!" George said suddenly. Kristy looked at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back and awkwardly walked over to sit next to him. It was the only seat left. _

_ "Yeah, I was at her house," Ringo said shrugging, "I took her back her soup dish." _

_ "That's nice," Paul mumbled as John cleared his throat. _

_ "Yes, that's all very nice indeed, but we have something important to talk about." John said other three boys nodded and John started talking about getting to record some of their songs. Paul suggested using a recorder that his father had, but John was talking more about getting signed to a record company. Their Manager, Brian Epstein, was evidently working on getting them signed, but so far it wasn't going so well. Kristy thought for a long time about how she might be able to help them, but she couldn't seem to find a gap to speak. John was either talking, or Paul would suggest something. Ringo would say something to try and help, and George was sitting there listening and watching._

_ Finally everyone had stopped talking and Kristy stood up. Everyone looked at her and she took a deep breath._

_ "I think I might be able to help you guys." she said biting her lip. George's eyebrows rose and John looked at her curiously. Paul wasn't sure what he thought of it, and Ringo was smiling at her goofily. She smiled back at him before she went on, "My father is one of the head managers at Decca. I think maybe if I can talk to him that he can get you guys an audition." _

_ "Really?" George asked grinning crookedly, "Kristy, that would be brilliant!" _

_ Kristy laughed, "I can't promise you'll get signed or anything, but it's an audition at least."_

_ "You'd get us an audition?" Ringo asked looking shocked. Kristy shrugged and she looked at all the boys, waiting for one of them to say something._

_ She looked at John mostly, since he seemed to be the one in charge. He looked back at her and then he got up._

_ "When can you talk to him?" he asked seriously. Kristy took a breath and she scratched the side of her face._

_ "Well he works in London, and I don't see him very often." She said, "I can go to the studio I guess, but it's hard to catch him when he's not working." John nodded and he put his arm around her shoulders._

_ "Just let us know if you can talk to him." he said, "We'll tell Brian about it and then hopefully we'll get the audition at least." Kristy nodded and smiled, Glad she could help them a little. After they talked about that for a little while longer, John offered them food and got up. Everyone followed him into the kitchen and he started looking for something to eat. He found cookies and handed them to Ringo before he turned his back on him and went back to searching. Kristy was leaning against the counter watching the four boys run around and make themselves food._

_ She laughed at them as Ringo moved to stand next to her. He had a plate with a sandwich cut in two down the middle and four cookies. He set it on the counter and got out another plate. He put half the sandwich and two of the cookies and put them on a plate before he handed it to her. She smiled and took the plate from him._

_ "Thank you," she said picking up her sandwich half._

_ "Well I figured since you made me breakfast, that I'd make you lunch." he said picking up a cookie. She giggled and they ate and talked together while George Paul and John all ate together and talked to each other. George seemed to be watching her closely for some reason and it was bothering her beyond belief. She tried to ignore it, but everything she caught a glance at him he was watching her talk to Ringo. _

_ She laughed at something Ringo had said and she ended up shoving his shoulder a bit. He laughed with her and Kristy saw George make a strange face out of her peripheral view. She and Ringo talked for a long time, even after Paul and George went home. John had left them in the kitchen and Kristy and Ringo were slightly startled out of their conversation when a woman came in quickly pulling John along._

_"John, I am not hosting a social gathering!" She said. John looked at Rigno and Kristy and shrugged._

_ "Mimi, it's just Ringo and Kristy." John said gesturing to them. _

_ "Well I don't know them" Mimi said waving her hand at them._

_ "Sorry, Richie," John said shrugging, "Looks like it's time to go home." Ringo shrugged and he walked out of the kitchen. Kristy followed him because she had no idea what else to do._

_ They walked outside and Ringo looked at her, "Do you really want to go home?" he asked. Kristy shrugged and they walked to his car._

_ "I don't care." she said getting in the passenger seat. Ringo laughed and started the car._

_ "Where would you like to go then?" he asked smiling. Kristy shrugged._

_ "Well we've eaten already, and it's getting warmer out," She said thinking, "We could go to the park." Ringo made a face and shook his head._

_ "Naw, the park's a bit...outside." he said, making Kristy laugh._

_ "Yeah, that's kinda the point of the park." Kristy said giggling. She pulled her feet up on the seat, bringing her knees closer to her chest._

_ "Well I don't like the park," Ringo said, "It's where all the lads take their girls to try and be romantic. And it's a tad too cold." _

_ It was cold, but she was a bit confused by what he'd said. For a while she'd thought maybe he'd liked her, but that seemed to be wrong._

_ "Do you just want to go see a film or something?" he asked her, with a slightly hopeful look in his eyes. She giggled and shrugged again, "You sure do shrug a lot. Why can't you nod or shake you head instead?"_

_ Kristy giggled, "Sure Ringo, we can go and see a film if you want." He laughed and that's what they did. They went to see a film. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya peeps! Sorry for not updating this! I swear I'm working on it!**

* * *

**__**_ After the film was over, Ringo and Kristy drove back to Kristy's house. He seemed very shy towards her the whole time. They giggled at one another as they walked up the front steps of her house. Ringo took her hand and she jerked him forward before she pecked the tip of his nose. He blushed and Kristy giggled again. She pulled him inside her house and then she took off her coat. Ringo did the same as she walked across the living room to the record player and played an old record of her father's. Because of her father's job they had all the newest records from the Decca studios, but Kristy didn't like most of the new stuff. _

_ She turned on an older record and turned back around to look at Ringo. He award-winning goofily at her and she grinned back at him before she grabbed his hand again and pulled her into her. She put her arms over his shoulders and closed her eyes. She sighed and he cleared his throat loudly. _

_ "Won't you dance with me, Ringo?" She whispered putting her forehead on his shoulder. She sighed and swallowed down her nerves as she tried to figure out if he liked her or not. The whole way through the movie he'd seemed to be unsure of his feelings. He kept Mali g certain moves and then taking them back. _

_ Now, finally he was doing something. He put his hands on her hips and they started to Seattle the slow music. Kristy sighed and tightened her grip around his neck. She felt his breath on her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him as a response. She buried her nose in his neck and she grinned to herself. She closed her eyes and they danced throughout the whole record. Neither of then wanted to let go, so when the music stopped playing they just stood there holding each other. It was the most awkward moment of Kristy's life, but she couldn't bare the thought of letting go if him. She pulled away, just a little and she looked into his clear blue eyes. They looked so happy, and she couldn't help it when she smiled at him. She took a breath and she moved closer to him, hoping he'd kiss her or at least tell her if he had any feelings for her at all. She was inches away from his lips and he was still looking at her closely. Finally he seemed to take her hint and he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her long and passionately and she kissed him back, hoping shouldn't stop anytime soon. Her fingers tangled into his dark brown hair and she closed her eyes tight while he asked permission to go deeper. She let him in and sighed against him. _

_ The moment passed much sooner than Kristy liked and she and ringing just stared at each other for a few minutes. Kristy was trying to catch her breath and Ringo brushed back her long brown hair. She gulped and Ringo brought his lips to hers again. Her heart was beating faster and faster for him. She felt herself plummeting head over heals for him and she couldn't stop it. _

_ Ringo pulled away from her and he smiled. But it faded the longer he looked at her, "I have to go." He said, "um, I'll see you...around I guess." And in that instant, her heart shattered. He'd kissed her, but he had no feelings toward her at all. She restrained from crying. She merely nodded and kissed his cheek gently._

_ "Yeah," she gulped and turned away from him. He put his arms around her from behind and he kissed the side of her neck._

_ "I'm sorry, Kristy." He whispered, placing another gentle kiss on the side of her neck and on her shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to speak. He closed her eyes and he let her go. A few seconds later she heard the door shut gently behind her. After that she covered her face and sat down in the floor, crying her eyes out. _

_ Ringo Starr stole her heart and the he didn't even want it. She cried for hours until her brother got home and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She didn't answer him. She just left the room and went upstairs._

_ She slammed her door and she sat in her bed with her knee braced against her chest, held there by her arms. She sobbed into her knees, wanting someone to hold her. _

_She eventually fell asleep and when she woke up the next morning she had a headache. She got up an pulled on a pair of tight jeans before she put on a clean shirt and a sweatshirt. She pulled her messy hair in a bun before she walked downstairs. Her father was in the kitchen surprisingly. He smiled at her and she smiled back slightly._

_ She remembered what she'd needed to day to him suddenly, "Dad, I know four boys who need an audition at Decca." _

_ He cocked an eyebrow at her, "You what?" He asked._

_ "Please, daddy? It's a band called the Beatles and they're absolutely wonderful! They deserve at least a chance! I'm not saying that you have to sign them, just at least hear them?" Kristy asked biting her lip. Her father sighed, already defeated, even though he barely got a word in. He nodded and Kristy smiled widely._

_ "Oh daddy thank you!" She squealed, "I have to go and tell John!" She grabbed a pair of shoes and ran out the door. She ran all the way to John's house. When she got there she was panting and trying to catch her breath when John's aunt opened the door. She opened her eyes and then called for John. John walks up and she smiled. She threw her arms around him and he spun her around as she laughed._

_ "Johnny! My dad's agreed to give you an audition!" She said excitedly, "Like I said before I can't promise you'll get singed, but it's a start!" John laughed and he right out kiss he'd cheek._

_ "You, Kristy are a saint!" John said smiling, " I don't care what anyone everyday about ya!; Kristy laughed and they walked into his living room. Where to her surprise sat George . He smiled at her and she sat next to him while John told him the news. He was thrilled and Kristy hugged him and he kissed her cheek like John had. He gave her a crooked smile and she saw it. Why he'd been watching her and being kinda creeper when she'stalked to ringing. He liked her. But did she like him? It only took a second to find she didn't. She liked Ringo. She wanted Ringo. Not George. She sighed and hoped she'd see her drummer boy before she went home. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, I'm sorry for not updating. I've been busy with cruddy school and reading a stupid book for a book report and just other things. So I'm gonna pick up right where I left off, so um...look back and see what's happened if you don't remember! Cuz, I had to look at what I had written! Haha, anyway, review please! I really would like the feedback!**_

_A few hours went by and John excitedly called Paul and Ringo to let them know the news. They all came to John's house to celebrate. Paul showed up first and he wrapped Kristy in an extremely tight hug. _

_"You are lovely!" He said seriously, "You don't have a clue how great you are." Kristy laughed and hugged him back. _

_"Well I'm glad you think so!" She giggled. She pulled her shirt down over her stomach, since it had slid up when Paul hugged her. _

_"Here, love, have a drink," John said handing her a plastic cup of cheep beer. She scrunched up her nose and set the cup aside. John merely rolled his eyes, "Hello Paulie, did you hear!?" _

_Paul rolled his eyes, "Yes, John, you told me, remember?" He asked raising his eyebrows. John only giggled with glee before he went over and handed George a drink. He asked George the same question and George played along with excitement. Kristy laughed at them as John started howling the words to some Elvis tune. He grabbed her hands and started to dance with her and she laughed so hard that her head and stomach started to ache. _

_They collapsed piled on the couch and Kristy sighed and tried to catch her breath from the dancing and the laughing. The door bell rang and John shoved her off of him into the floor. She flailed around comically until she hit the carpeted floor with a thud. She giggled at herself as John left to answer the door. Paul and George laid down on either side of her and they all just stared at the ceiling. _

_John walked in a few minutes later with Ringo. Kristy sat up quickly and looked at him hopefully. He smiled at her and everything that happened between them filled her head and her smile faded. _

_"Hi fellas, and Kristy!" Ringo said smiling happily. George and Paul got up off the floor and they all hugged happily. Kristy watched and giggled at them. She didn't think they'd be so happy about an audition. It wasn't even a sure thing at all. _

_"Hey, Kris, you get here too!" George hollered from the hug. Kristy laughed and she joined the hug. She felt her shirt riding up again, but she couldn't do anything about it at the moment. She was just about to fix it actually when Ringo's arm slid around her waist, getting mostly bare skin as he did so. She blushed and tried to act normal as John ruffled her hair. _

_"So when's this audition then?" John asked suddenly. Kristy laughed and she thought._

_"Well, it's on Friday at noon Sharp." She said smiling, "But it's in London so you'll have to take the train and get there early and-" _

_"Simple, we'll go to London Thursday and spend the night and then have the audition the next day." John said grinning. Kristy hadn't known him very long, but she had yet to see him smile so sincerely. _

_"Sounds like a plan. I hope you guys do great. I'll see you when you get back?" Kristy asked hopefully as she pulled out of the hug, pulled down her shirt, and plopped on the couch. _

_"You aren't coming with us?" Ringo asked sounding disappointed. Kristy looked at him an bit her lip in thought. _

_"Well I wasn't planning to, but-"_

_"We wouldn't mind you along!" George said, interrupting. Kristy laughed as Paul sat next to her and he put his arms around her. He batted his eye lashes at her._

_"Please come along, Kris!?" He asked with a charming wink. Kristy giggled and she looked at John who seemed to be thinking. _

_"Would you allow me along Johnny Boy?" She asked. The other three boys surrounded John. They all gave him puppy dog looks. _

_"Please Johnny!?" They all whined. John rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets as Kristy giggled and waited for them the stop whining at him. They didn't. _

_"Oh alright, sheesh, give a guy a break!" He said moving away from them and sitting down on the couch next to Kristy. She smiled st him and she kissed his cheek._

_"Thank you, John." She said putting her head down on his shoulder. He looked down at her and he shoved her off. _

_"Don't be such a girl," he said getting up. Kristy laughed again found it was getting late._

_"Well I should be going." She said smiling. _

_"Alright, we'll have someone pick you up Thursday," Paul said giggling her messy hair. She giggled and hugged him._

_Kristy hugged George and wished them luck, even though she was gonna be there with them for the audition. When she got to Ringo she stopped and but her lip. He wrapped her in a hug. It was a bit awkward and it lasted longer than a normal hug. He kissed her cheek, and she blushed. _

_"Bye Ringo." She said gently. He nodded and smiled hopefully at her before she walked out of Johns house and started to walk home in the cold. _

_She walked a little ways down the street until she heard her name called. She turned around and saw Ringo walking towards her._

_"Would you like a ride, love?" He asked instantly giving her his coat. She smiled and shrugged as she pulled it on, "Its freezing out here." She giggled and nodded._

_"Sure, a ride would be lovely, Ringo." She said._


End file.
